Verb: To Do Something
by lamatikah
Summary: Skatin'02:SheAndHerFriendsWereLikeThis. RikkuRoxas [o2o3] :edit
1. o1swingin'

**- - ¨ - » Swingin ·**

Kairi was pissed off. Yeah, badly. Because sometimes when people don't take a hint she goes a teensy bit over the edge. And someone had not taken a single hint, whisper, word, scream or slap she had given him.

Because he, _oh yeah_, just laughed.

She was positively fuming now. Stupid redheads ruin all the fun, is what her friend once said – at the time she felt insulted. Now she knew why. Because a stupid redhead was ruining all the fun and sitting there in her swing just watching her; he wasn't even **swinging**, goddammit. Just sort of glaring at her with this playful smirk cut across his face just above the chin.

She sat on the 'castle' roof, absentmindedly reading the messages on its frame during her breaks from Glaring At Axel. She wasn't paid much, but it was steady work and at least she got some emotional boost from it.

The castle was a sad site. It was only standing about two metres in the air, looking as though it would fall as soon as that little kid with short, curly hair who could only weigh as much as Kairi's school bag, stepped up the half metre high ladder and climbed up onto the graffitied tower. The castle was feeble like one of those little marbles that could never win you anything. The swing however, it stood tall and majestic, reaching to the uppermost corners of Heaven with iron chains that swirled back down from said Paradise to reach about three quarters of a metre off the ground.

The swing was a big marble. The one that caught all the little marbles and turned them into useless rubbish you'd give some kid in grade one who has no idea how to play.

"Axel, get off mah **fuckin'** swing!"

Axel laughed again: a cruel, snide, I-own-the-world-and-you-in-it kind of laugh. The one he always used; every time he stole her swing, every time he pushed in front of her in the dinner queue, every time he nicked her school books. "I don't see your name on it." He replied with a air of one who has won. No questions.

Because Axel always wins.

Kairi growled, the corners of her lips turning up. She jumped off her little marble and headed over to the big marble that was **right**_fully_ hers. It was the only part of the stinking park that was decrepid and falling apart. The only part of the park which the gangs didn't stink up with drugs or kick down. The only part she **_liked_**.

No one came to that park, ever. It was only ever Kairi and rarely Axel. Then it became occasionally Axel, and then sometimes Axel and after that often Axel. Suddenly, without Kairi realising it, she was sharing the park with Mr. **Always** Axel.

Kairi's hand gripped round the collar of Axel's shirt and pushed him back causing the swing to creak violently and Axel having to steady it slowly back towards Kairi. Of course, he was laughing that sneery little smirk-laugh all the way down. "Ooh, KaiKai likes it rough."

Kairi let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Aw, is KaiKai fed up? Is she gonna go head off back home to mommy and," Axel paused trying to think of something to say - a first, in Kairi's opinion. Stupid smartass always had something to effin' say about **something**. An evil, malicious grin spread across Axel's pointy face. "And bitch to her diary?"

Kairi's head shot up, "My diary?" She looked round as though expecting to see all the bitchy, catty, popular school students in the world there, watching and listening, "...What about my diary?"

Axel laughed and Kairi would've punched him had it not been for her need to know about her diary. "Everyone knows about your diary, KaiKai." Kairi's face heated up like an egg on the pavement when the sun beats down at ninety. Except she didn't go white – no – she went red. A beautiful shade that really brought out the matching flash of red in her eyes as she lunged for Axel.

Axel landed with an "Oof!" on the soft peeling tarmac. Kairi on top of him, fist raised, ready to punch him in the eye if needs be. "Tell me everything you know about my diary!"

Axel laughed but immediately stopped when he saw the hand sail down and barely miss him by an inch. "I was _joking_ – no need to get so worked up about it, KaiK- Kairi." The fist landed, yet again, near millimetres from his face. She could feel her knuckles starting to throb as they gained large red dots from the rough surface.

Kairi suddenly realised the... compromising position she and Axel were currently in. And in the same second, she realised what she could do. And she would be the winner – not Axel.

Kairi scrambled up from Axel and plopped down onto the swing. Axel breathed a short: "Fuck."

Then it was Kairi's turn to laugh. Not the cruel laugh like Axel's, but the pretty, nice, _happy_ laugh like Kairi's. She stood up on the swing and reached as high as she could, she caught hold of another swing – one that had been swung round and round and round and round until its beginning was also its end. She threw the swing base over the bar, looping it round and round and round and round until its beginning was its beginning and its end was its end.

She patted the seat next to her.

"Sorry, I forgot about the other one."

o : x : o

**a**uthors**n**ote: Blah. The ending is not how I imagined because I have trouble working up my dialogue into what I want it to be worked up into. Henceforth, Kairi and Axel don't sit in a tree, doing things they shouldn't be. I'm pretty proud of it though so DONOTDISS. Well, diss if you feel the need because flamers, though frowned upon, are able to come and go as freely as they like. growl There are two more of these for RoxasRikku and DemyxNaminé. I know how the RoxasRikku one goes and I have a pretty vague idea of the DemyxNaminé one.

:D


	2. o2skatin'

**¨ - » Skatin -**

Rikku and her friends were like** this**. They were like two fingers messily crossed over each other. They were like peanut butter and bread. They were like a princess and her frog. They were like fish and chips. Obviously, they didn't smell like **that** otherwise they'd have major problems, but they were as close as friends could be. Mainly because of their middle school traumas.

Because you see, Rikku, as a pre-teen, hadn't been shunted into one of the many stereotypes her school possessed and therefore made friends with the other people with similar problems. Now, as a full-on teen, she was in the group with no name – the one people had to think about before they could tell you what they were all about.

And after they'd thought about it, they'd all say, "Oh yeah, the weird ones."

So, Rikku was a weirdo; but it was _okay_ because so were her friends.

There were about seven of them in total which made a rather big fuss whenever they walked down the street in a long line. Someone would always be pushed back by accident and therefore get a bit grumpy and shove someone else out the way and then this would turn into a whole tug-of-war but without the rope and the tugging. Without the 'of' too.

So, I guess it just turned into a war.

But nonetheless, she and her friends were like **this**.

But one day her friends were like this:

"Um, hey Rikku, we're really sorry but we're going on this day trip thing and only five of us were allowed to go so, uh, we've kinda chosen who we want to go. And, um, we kinda decided that.. you and Roxas would be better off not go... ing?"

"Sora, you dumbass! Sorry, Rikku, we would invite you but my mom's a bum and she's all 'You have too many friends so I will stop them from coming to parties with you!' so, I'm _**soo**_ sorry – but really you should be pulling that face at my mother."

Rikku crossed her eyes, "It's okay, Selph." Selphie grinned and gave a quick 'thanks' before grabbing Sora by the arm and leading him across the tarmacked ground of the park. Sora waved back as Rikku scuffed the tips of her trainers on said tarmacked floor, swaying side to side on the swing. When they had something to tell her at the park, she had assumed that it would be something good, something to put a smile on her face.

Like they usually do.

Well, she had been wrong. Very wrong. She wondered if Roxas knew.

Roxas hadn't ever been her bestest, best friend out of the group but he was kinda cute and was fun to talk to. He skated an awful lot too, Rikku wished she could skate – it looked so fun, gliding round on four wheels, going as fast as you could possibly imagine. The**clatter**-**clatter**-_chehh_ of the wheels, the all important windswept look, the whole experience was one to enjoy whilst watching it.

Rikku jumped up from the swing and decided that she'd go and tell Roxas about the loneliness she'd be feeling today without her friends and maybe, hopefully he could cheer her up by teaching her how to skate?

She marched right up to Roxas' front door, knocked on it and demanded to see him. His mother merely smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Roxas went to skating half an hour ago, I'm sure he'll be around somewhere, though." Then she slammed the door in Rikku's face.

Rikku, undeterred, sauntered over to Second District, where Roxas was usually making a **clatter**-**clatter**-_chehh_ noise on the rooftops and the top of walls. Sure enough, she found him, boarding down a street, and upon seeing Rikku, nearly running over a cat. "Hello, Roxas."

"Hi, Rikku," he replied, blinking, "uh, is there something you want?" He seemed to be going a little pink in the cheeks – but Rikku merely assumed it was because he was exhausted after skating for half an hour.

"Yes, please," she said, sweetly. "Could you teach me to skate... on a skateboard?"

Roxas nodded, "Sure, just... just um, where should we start?"

Rikku shrugged, "At the beginning I think."

Roxas nodded again and stepped off the board, then gesturing for Rikku to stand on it instead. "Now, okay, you have your left foot on the ground. Yeah, that's right. And your right foot firmly there – never move your right foot, ever, because then you'll fall off and die." Rikku imagined herself, splat on the floor, shaking a limp and bloody fist at Roxas.

Rikku got into the position he asked of her, he continued, "Now you have to push off with your left foot and keep-"

"...Ow..."

After many cuts, slashes, boxes-fallen-on-heads and bruises, Rikku finally grasped the concept of straight lines. Roxas, nearly laughing all the way through – but he didn't because that would be unkind and unhelpful.

Rikku's face was in a stuck look of happiness until she broke it to say in a breathless voice, "Wow... I like skating." Roxas snorted and she giggled. "Can you teach me more, **please**? You're such a good teacher!"

Roxas' face visibly heated up as it turned a deep shade of magenta – if you'll excuse the cliché – as he nodded, a dumb smile playing about his face. Then, he stood on his board and showed her the best way to turn corners. But, as we all know, turning corners is the hardest part of skating and for Rikku, this was definitely the case. Nothing she did could get her round that corner – nothing, whatsoever.

Roxas showed her all the techniques and all the tricks, but she just could not do it. And it became even worse when Roxas' mother phoned him to come home in half an hour. He wrung his hands in desperation and his forehead creased with worry, he was so caught up in making sure that Rikku knew exactly how to go round corners – he wasn't really thinking about anything else.

But, half an hour goes by quickly – especially when you don't know how to skate, and, oh yeah, you're having fun! Roxas bit his lip before grabbing Rikku by the waist. Rikku squeaked but he said, "Do this." His face was brighter than Axel's hair in colour as he changed her position so she was more streamlined.

She took off. And at the corner, instead of crashing into the wall like the last hundred times, she swerved neatly round the corner. He grinned as she came riding up towards him. She leapt off the board and squeezed him tight, he wrapped his own arms round her. As she let go, he quickly pecked her on the cheek. She flushed bright pink and then aimed her own lips for his retreating ones.

Roxas' face was burning as he kissed her back. Then Rikku said, "Hm, that was fun. Can we do it again tomorrow?"

"Do... do what? Skating or... that?" Rikku giggled as her blonde hair bounced up and down off her back, she squeezed him round the middle before turning and winking.

"Um, both, Roxie, dearest."

Roxas just stared at her retreating figure as his phone vibrated in his pocket and the familiar tones of his mother screeched down the line. Then he laughed, grinning happily.

o : x : o

**a**uthors**n**ote: uhm, lol? i think the ending was ridiculously crap. yes. it was. but oh wells. one more to go! demyxnaminé x3 squee

edit: i changed it to what skitts said i should do xD


End file.
